The present invention relates to a stand for musical instruments to be used for setting a musical instrument such as a guitar or a bass guitar upright thereon.
As stands for musical instruments, guitar stands are used. In general, a guitar stand 100 is provided with a pipe member 102 having a tripod 101, and a placing section 103 fixed to a lower end of the pipe member 102 as shown in FIG. 8. The body of a guitar is placed on the placing section 103. The neck of the guitar is set on an upper end 102a of the pipe member 102 upright.
Players occasionally play the guitars not only indoors, such as in concert halls and clubs with live music, but also outdoors such as on streets and in parks. However, since the guitar stand shown in FIG. 8 has approximately the same size as that of a guitar and cannot be folded, this guitar stand is generally not convenient to carry around and store. For this reason, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-62256, some foldable guitar stands have been proposed to be more convenient to carry around and store. In these conventional foldable guitar stands, however, the handling from a folded state to a use state (state for use) is bothersome, and thus the guitar stands are not easy to use.